Second Chances
by Naley4life232323
Summary: Haley is still dealing with her boyfriend cheating on her and she feels she cant trust anyone. Nathan is ready to meet girls after his last relationship with a physco. What will happen when Nathan moves to Tree Hill and meets a certain English Teacher? Me


I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

This story is called Second Chance and is of course for all the NALEY fans. Let me know what you think by showing me love through REVIEWS!

Chapter One

Haley James is a 24 year old successful English teacher in a small town named Tree Hill. She has lived in this town her whole life and would never dream of leaving. She shares a home with her two best friends, Brooke and Peyton, but to her they are Tigger and Pey. These girls have been through everything together and they even went to the same college and work at the same school. Haley is an english teacher, Brooke is a fashion and design teacher, and Peyton is an art teacher. Haley is recently single after her boyfriend of two years, Chris, cheated on her. Peyton is dating Jake and has been since junior year of high school. Brooke has been dating Lucas, the gym teacher, assistant basketball coach, and town hottie, for five months. Lucas is also Haley's best friend because they have literally known eachother since birth because they were born on the same day, in the same hospital, and their moms' shared a room. Haley was having a hard time trusting men after what Chris did to her. Could a new addition to the gang change her feelings?

Nathan Scott is a 24 year old history teacher from a little town called Medford, New Jersey. He teaches at a school named Cherokee High. He is moving to another small town to be close to his older half brother. He also was offered a transfer to the high school so he was excited to start over. Nathan is recently single after breaking up with his mentally unstable girlfriend of seven months, Rachel. He felt that moving four states or something like that would be enough distance for the two. Nathan was excited to move because he was going to be the new head coach of the basketball team. He was so stoked because basketball was his passion in life. He also missed his big brother more than anything because they haven't seen eachother since they were both five when Lucas came to visit. They only talked on the phone and emailed eachother when they could. Nathan and his brother's dad got his brother's mom pregnant at prom, then ditched her, and got Nathan's mom pregnant and stayed with them. Dan and Karen divorced three years ago and ever since, Nathan has been living in a stable environment for the first time in his life. Nathan was happy to be broken up with Rachel and he couldn't wait to meet new girls, especially his brother's best friend who his brother said was absolutely perfect for him.

"Haley, if you aren't ready in five minutes, we are leaving without you!" Peyton yelled up the stairs. It was the first day of school and Peyton and Brooke were waiting on Haley.

"Im coming, Im coming, I couldnt find my other shoe."

"Well now you did so lets go. You know how principal Durham gets if we are late." Brooke said with a groan.

The girls all hopped into their respective cars and drove to Tree Hill High, making sure they werent late. They all made it to school within ten minutes to spare and they all entered the teachers lounge. Seeing all the familiar faces, the girls said hi to all of their coworkers. Haley was looking around the room when she saw a total stranger in the lounge. _'That must be the new history teacher' _Haley walked over to the tall man and introduced herself.

"Hi. You must be the new history teacher. My name is Haley James."

"Well hello Ms. James, my name is Nathan Scott."

"Oh, please call me Haley. It is very nice to meet you Mr. Scott."

"Call me Nathan."

"So Nathan, where are you from?"

"Well, I am from a little town called Medford. I taught history for a little while at a high school called Cherokee High School. I was offered a transfer here because they needed a new history teacher and a new head basketball coach. I am also here to see my big brother."

"So you are Durham's replacement. Well I hope you know that you have huge shoes to fill. I am sure you will be fine though." '_Seeing as you are the hottest man here and you seem like you would be very good at anything you do' _Haley thought to herself.

All of a sudden, the bell rang and all of the teachers scurried along to their homerooms.

"Well Haley, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we could talk later."  
"I would like that Nathan."

Haley couldn't help but watch Nathan exit.

'_Oh look at him. He is gorgeous in everyway.' "His butt is so cute….WAIT, WHAT AM I SAYING?"_

"Yeah Tutorgirl, what are you saying?" Haley reluctantly turned around to see her two best friends staring at her with huge grins on their faces.

"I didn't know I said that out loud." Haley looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time….GOTTA GO!" Without giving Peyton and Brooke time to answer, Haley was off to her homeroom.

"This is going to be a very interesting year." Brooke stated.

"Oh, yes it is Brooke. Yes it is."

Haley had made it to lunch without seeing Nathan. For some reason, she was nervous to see him. As she was sitting with her lunch waiting for Peyton and Brooke, Haley saw Nathan in line buying a water. He turned around to see Haley looking at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He began to walk over to her. '_Oh god, he is walking over here. Stay calm Haley,' _"Stay calm."

"why do you need to stay calm?" Haley looked up and saw him with a concerned look on his face.

"I …umm….I burned my lip with my soup."

"Do you need water? Are you alright?"

"No, Im fine."

"Can I sit here?"

"of course you can."

Nathan sat right next to her and began to eat his lunch. Haley was mesmerized by his handsome featured that she didn't even notice that she was staring.

"EARTH TO HALEY."

"Huh? What?"

"You were staring at me, Haley."

"Oh. Sorry. I was thinking."

"About what?" Nathan wondered curiously.

'_how hot you are and how much I want to just lay you over this table and do you in front of all these high school students'_

"Oh, just that this day is going slow and I am already tired."

'_Really, I thought it was about me. I wish it were. God, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She has the most captivating eyes…wait, am I staring?'_

"Well, the bell just rang and I have to get back to class. It was nice talking to you again. See you later Nathan."

"Yeah, see you later Nathan."

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
